ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Weird School (TV series)
My Weird School is an upcoming animated TV series based on the hallarious books by the author, Dan Gutman. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's. Synopsis The kids are off the Ella Mentry Elementary School, but there is something very wrong with their wacky teachers. The school is turning upside down! Characters Students * Jason Drucker as Arlo "A.J." Jervis - The boy who does not like school. * (?) as Ryan Dole - Best friend of A.J. * (?) as Michael Robinson - Best friend of A.J. * (?) as Neil Stanley - Best friend of A.J. * Lizzy Green as Alexia Juarez - Best friend of A.J. * JoJo Siwa as Andrea Young - A.J.'s rival * Darcy Lynne as Emily Pucket - Friend of Andrea * (?) as Annette * (?) as Lindsey * (?) as Arianna * (?) as Julie * Julianne Hough as Amy Jervis - Older sister of A.J. * (?) as * (?) Members * Katy Perry as Mrs. Daisy - Teacher * Zachary Gordon as Mr. Granite - Teacher * Jack Black as Mr. Klutz - Principle * Harvey Fierstein as Ella Mentry - Elderly woman. * Johnny Depp as Milton Carbles - Head of the Board of Education * Will Ferrell as Mayor Hubble - Mayor * Dwayne Johnson as Officer Spence - Guard * Anna Kendrick as Mrs. Cooney - Nurse * Carrie Underwood as Mrs. Roopy - Librarian * Jim Parsons as Mr. Hynde - Teacher * Miranda Sings as Ms. LaGrange - Lunch lady * (?) as Mrs. Laney - Teacher * Zac Efron as Dr. Brad - Counselor * (?) as Mrs. Patty - Secretary * (?) as Miss Klute - Therapist * Liza Kosky as Miss Small - Teacher * (?) as Miss Holly - Teacher * (?) as Ms. Hannah - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Dole - President of PTA. * Jeff Kinney as Mr. Macky - Reading specialist * (?) as Mrs. Kormel - Bus driver * James Corden as Mr. Cooper - Teacher * Jill Wagner as Ms. Cuddy - Teacher * John Cena as Mr. Louie - Guard/hippie * Mark Wahlberg as Mr. Krup - Museum Director * (?) as Mrs. Yonkers - Teacher * J.K. Rowling as Miss Suki - Author * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Ms. Coco - Teacher * Tara Strong as Ms. Todd - Substitute Teacher * Alan Baldwin as Mr. Docker - Teacher * (?) as Miss Lazar - Janitor * Jimmy Kimmel as Mr. Sunny - Lifeguard * Mr. T as Coach Hyatt - Coach * (?) as Mrs. Jafee - Vice Principal * Dick Van Dyke as Dr. Brad - Hypnotist * (?) as Mrs. Lizzy - Teacher * (?) as Miss Mary - Teacher * Mario Lopez as Mr. Tony - Director * (?) as Ms. Leakey - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Lane - Teacher * (?) as Ms. Sue - Teacher. * Bill Nye as Mr. Burke - Groundskeeper * (?) as Mrs. Lilly - Teacher * Harry Styles as Mr. Harrison - Technician * Jane Goodall as Miss Child - Zookeeper * (?) as Ms. Beard - Director * Tori Kelly as Miss Kraft - Clown/Magician * (?) as Dr. Nicholas - Teacher * Marc Summers as Mr. Jack - Teacher * Ethen Slater as Mr. Brown - Teacher * (?) as Mrs. Meyer - Safety Expert * Nick Kroll as Mr. Nick - Substitute * (?) as Ms. Joni - Photographer * (?) as Mrs. Master - Inventor * (?) as Miss Tracy - Astronomer * (?) as Miss Newman - Meteorologist * (?) as Mr. Will - Ice cream Driver * (?) as Ms. Hall - Lunch Lady * (?) as Dr. Snow - * (?) as Miss Porter - * Luke Bryan as Mr. Steve - Parents * Emily Blunt as Ms. Jervis - Mother Of A.J. * Steve Zahn as Mr. Jervis - Father Of A.J. * (?) as Ms. Dole - Mother Of Ryan * Cooper Barnes as Mr. Dole- Father Of Ryan * (?) as Mr. Robinson - Father Of Micheal * (?) as Mrs. Robinson - Mother Of Michael * Matt Iseman as Mr. Young - Father of Andrea * (?)as Mrs. Young - Mother of Andrea * (?) as Mr. Pucket - Father Of Emily * Julie Andrews as Ms. Pucket- Mother Of Emily * (?) as Mr. Stanley - Father Of Neil * Tom Kenny as Ms. Stanley - Mother Of Neil * (?) as Mr. Juarez - Father Of Alexia * (?) as Ms. Juarez - Mother Of Alexia Episodes Season 1 # Miss Daisy Is Crazy - It is the first day of school, everyone is super excited.......... except A.J. # Mr. Klutz Is Nuts - The kids saw the principal. He kissed the pig and wearing costume. # Ms. Roopy Is Loopy - The kids go to the library, but Ms. Loopy is acting crazy. # Ms. Hannah is Bananas - The kids go to Art class, they saw Ms. Hannah that she is acting nuts. # Miss Small is Off the Wall - The kids go to gym class, but Miss Small (?). # Mr. Hynde Is Out of His Mind - The kids # Mrs. Cooney Is Loony - The kids go to the nurse office. # Ms. LaGrange Is Strange - The kids went to the cafeteria. # Miss Lazar Is Bizarre - The kids # Mr. Docker Is Off His Rocker - The kids go to science class. # Mrs. Kormel Is Not Normal - The kids went inside of the bus. # Ms. Todd Is Odd - The kids # Mrs. Patty Is Batty - The kids # Miss Holly Is Too Jolly - The kids are having a good time on Christmas day, so (?) # Mr. Macky Is Wacky - The kids # Ms. Coco Is Loco - The kids # Miss Suki Is Kooky - The kids # Mrs. Yonkers Is Bonkers - The kids # Dr. Carbles Is Losing his Marbles - The kids # Mr. Louie Is Screwy - When the kids are crossing the street, they saw a hippie guy, who is calm and glad. # Ms. Krup Cracks Me Up - The kids are going on a field trip to the Natural History Museum. # Bunny Double, We're in Trouble - The kids are hunting for Easter eggs, but Season 2 # Mr. Granite is From Another Planet - When the kids get a new teacher, # Mrs. Dole Is Out of Control - The kids are graduating from 2nd grade and Ms. Dole is throwing a graduation ceremony for them. # Mr. Sunny Is Funny - It's summer and A.J's family rented a beach house but it's ruined by............Andrea. # Coach Hyatt Is a Riot - The kids went to the football game. # Officer Spence Makes No Sense - The kids # Mrs. Jafee Is Daffy - The kids # Dr. Brad Has Gone Mad - The kids # Miss Laney Is Zany - It's rehearsal time for the kids and the play is Romeo and Juliet. Romeo is played by A.J. but Juliet is played by.................Andrea. # Mrs. Lizzy Is Dizzy - The kids # Miss Mary Is Scary - # Mr. Tony Is Full of Baloney - # Ms. Leakey Is Freaky - # Mrs. Lane Is a Pain - The kids went to the auditorium. # Ms. Sue Has No Clue - # Mr. Burke Is Berserk - The kids # Mrs. Lilly Is Silly - The kids # Mr. Harrison Is Embarrassing - The kids # Miss Child Has Gone Wild - The kids # Ms. Beard Is Weird - The kids # Mayor Hubble Is in Trouble - The kids # Miss Kraft Is Daft - The kids # It's Halloween, I'm Turning Green - It's Halloween Season 3 # Dr. Nicholas Is Ridiculous - The kids # Mr. Cooper Is Super - # Ms. Cuddy is Nutty - # Mr. Jack Is a Maniac - # Miss Klute Is a Hoot - # Miss Brown Is Upside Down - The kids # Mrs. Meyer Is On Fire - # Miss Daisy Is Still Crazy - # Mr. Nick Is a Lunatic - # Ms. Joni Is A Phony - # Mrs. Master Is A Disaster - # Miss Tracy Is Spacey - # Miss Newman Isn’t Human - # Mr. Will Needs To Chill - When the kids go out to get some ice cream, they saw (?) # Ms. Hall Is a Goofball - # Dr. Snow Had Got to Go - The kids # Back to School, Weird Kids Rule - # Oh Valentine, We've Lost Our Minds - The kids # Miss Porter Is Out of Order - # Mr. Steve Has To Leave - Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Tv Series Category:Tv shows Category:Based on Books Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows based on books